


I Will Take Care Of You

by GOTFa2



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: Amy Sky, Contains breastfeeding, Maternal Fluff, Motherhood, One Shot, Other, Post PP3, Song fic, feel good story, lullaby, obviously, so spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTFa2/pseuds/GOTFa2
Summary: *Set after Pitch Perfect 3, so spoilers right out of the blue*Stacie Conrad sings to her new daughter.The song "I Will Take Care of You" by Amy Sky.





	I Will Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short and simple story set after "Pitch Perfect 3" focusing on Stacie as she sings to her daughter Bella. I do not own the characters, I do not own Pitch Perfect. I do not own the titular song by Amy Sky. I only own this story. 
> 
> Originally this was gonna be a little peice of a bigger fic, one that had supernatural and horror elements to it, but I never have the time to write the full story.

Stacie thought of herself as many things; smart when she needs to be, friendly most of the time, sexy all the time. An acapella singer, student, friend, (and...open seems like the more appropriate word to use). But mother isn't one that she anticipated, but she knew as soon as she felt her baby moving inside of her that it's a title she wouldn't trade for anything in the world. 

While she didn't know who the father was, narrowing it down to this one young man named Nate, who was attending another university and she later learned was cheating on his girlfriend or a young bar tender named Lewis, who she thought she was showing the ropes before learning that he was engaged (the point being that daddy was basically out of the picture) it's not like she was alone in all this nor was she didn't have the means of taking care of her. 

And while having Bella kept her from joining her friends for the USO show and put a pin in her plans of starting a stand alone singing career for the time being, not a moment goes by that Stacie doesn't think that Bella is worth it all. 

Even when her crying wakes her up in the middle of the night. Again. "Well Stacie," she thought to herself "It's not like you aren't in it for the long haul." Besides it gives her another excuse to hold her baby. 

As Stacie neared her due date, she new she was probably gonna be the most paranoid and protective mother the first few weeks, not hesitating in putting Bella's crib within her bedroom. No way is her baby girl gonna be sleeping alone in the dark. Now Mama Bear is certainly a title she wears proud. And mercifully, when she walks over to Bella's crib, she does not see what some would describe as a wendigo or skinwalker looming over the crib, as per a nightmare she's been having lately, just her little one crying an wiggling in a way one would expect from a newborn. 

"Can't sleep either, huh baby girl ?" Stacie said softly, gently picking her infant from her crib. Stacie starting to rock her baby, letting out a soft shushing sound as Bella's loud crying was quickly reduced to sobs. "Take it your hungry, right ?" Stacie didn't need a newborn to talk to know the answer; mothers instinct some would say. Walking her to a seat she placed at the side of the room, Stacie sat down, rolled her sleeve down her shoulder and began to breastfeed Bella. 

The silence pretty much got awkward and Stacie knew that both of them would have to go to sleep eventually. So a very simple idea popped into Stacie's head as she began to talk to Bella. 

"I bet you're scared right now," Stacie starts "This world is a big and scary one; I can't even tell how much, you'll learn when you're older. But I will let you in on a little secret Bell; mommy's scared too, but mommy also has a promise..." 

And like that, Stacie began to sing into Bella's ear in a soft hushed tone. 

"On a September afternoon, in nineteen-sixty-one  
A baby girl's first cry ran out - a new life had begun  
Her mother rocked her in her arms, and she kissed the tiny brow  
She said 'Darling I'm just as scared as you, but I promise you somehow..."

Stacie kisses Bella on the head as if to emphasize her point. 

"I will take care of you The very best that I can With all of the love here in my heart And all of the strength in my hands Your every joy I'll share For every tear I'll be there my whole life through I will take care of you." 

As Stacie gets to her next verse, she thinks about her circumstances with Bella's father. Having narrowed it down to two guys who are cheating shitheads, Stacie didn't want that kind of influence on her daughter. Heck, her daughter is the reason she quit sleeping around in the first place. That said, if she could track them down and get her hands on some extra child support, maybe expose their affairs in the process, Stacie certainly wouldn't mind that as well. And if it ruins their current relationships, well tough to them; maybe next time they'll think before they cheat. 

That said, Stacie wasn't exactly in the mood to be a spiteful ex-lover, and it's not like she didn't have help from her parents and her friends. As a matter of fact, they have been planning a party for them when they return from the USO show. Pretty much all of them are willing to pitch in, any way they can, and that was just perfect. Amy in particular was especially ecstatic about spoiling her new niece rotten. 

Lately Aubrey has been talking to Stacie about becoming a doula and wanted the practice and experience of working with new mothers and newborns and Stacie was the first on her list. Stacie of course was more than happy and immediately accepted Aubrey's help. She was looking forward to it too, with Aubrey stating she'll probably be moving in and staying for months, really all the time Stacie needs. And really, a little extra help from a friend isn't gonna hurt. 

Maybe Bella will be what helps keeps the Bella's together, as Stacie knew no matter what, she and Bella will never be alone. 

"On a September afternoon in nineteen-eighty-five  
That little girl had grown into a beautiful young bride  
And she turned to the man who held her hand  
In front of the waiting crowd  
They smiled at eachother as they spoke  
And this was their wedding vow.... And they said....  
I will take care of you  
The very best that I can  
With all of the love here in my heart  
And all of the strength in my hands  
Your every joy I'll share  
For every tear I'll be there my whole life through  
I will take care of you..."

And then Stacie thought about her parents and their support. Currently, she and Bella where living in an apartment that her father owned, and thus she was provided for. But if that wasn't enough, Mr. and Mrs. Conrad had more or less anticipated that Stacie would get pregnant with...her habits, and in those events had a planned an account for Stacie. Being a smart businessman and investor, the Conrad's where able to garner up 2,0000 dollars for their little girl and her little girl of their own. 

Now, the Conrad's where not to pleased with Stacie's pregnancy at first, despite their lack of surprise. They had at least expected her to be careful. She remembers her father saying "Stacie, what have we talked about ? Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten in ? Your lucky it's just a pregnancy; can you imagine if it was an STD ?" Now the two new grandparents knew they couldn't control Stacie forever, she was a grown woman - especially now that she was having a child of her own. Nothing will ever change that. 

As Stacie neared her due date, her parents stopped by more frequently, mostly to keep her company since she couldn't attend the USO show and help set her up. Her mother told her stories how when they first had her; they thought they had everything planned out, but there is always that fear that lingered on the back of their minds. They told of how even when it's calm, it always comes before the storm and to more or less anticipate the storm "Because that's life". Her mother also told her of how her father always anticipated the storm from the day Stacie was born and was the most paranoid father of how he would watch Stacie in her crib every night for hours on end just to make sure she's still breathing. 

They offered to stay for the first couple of days after she had Bella, but Stacie insisted she pretty much got everything handled from that point, that it was her time to be a parent now. Of course, that didn't stop Mr. and Mrs. Conrad from saying they where just a phone call and fourteen minute drive away. 

"On a September afternoon in nineteen-eighty-nine  
A Girl waited by a hospital bed, never leaving her mother's side  
She said 'Mama, why don't you close your eyes - try to get some rest  
It's my turn to take care of you  
I learned from the best, I will take care of you..."

"

Bella releases Stacie's breast, laying her head on her chest, the sound of her mother's heartbeat putting her at a quiet ease. 

"With all of the love here in my heart  
And all of the strength in my hands..."

With Bella breathing softly filling her ears, Stacie walks her to her crib, gently placing her down. 

"On a September afternoon in nineteen-ninety-one  
A baby girl's first cry rang out - a new life had begun..."

"

Stacie leans back to her daughters ear and whispers "And that song Bella ? That is a promise." Stacie gives Bella a final kiss on the temple as she walks back to the seat, watching her daughter drift off to sleep. Stacie simply smiled waiting for sleep to eventually catch up. 

"Yup," she thought to herself "You may not have been planned, Bella and I don't know when or how it's gonna go bad or how bad it's gonna get, but that's life, but I promise you're worth it."


End file.
